In the telecommunications industry, there is a constant demand for higher data transmission rates. To meet this demand, service providers desire to extend fiber optic lines father out into the networks. For example, there is a desire to effectively extend optical fiber to the desk or to near the desk to provide service to computing devices or other active devices. There is also the need to extend optical fiber to active components such as fixed location transceivers (e.g., wireless hot spots, cell sites, nodes, etc.) for generating both large and small wireless coverage areas. One obstacle to the effective outward extension of optical fiber in passive optical networks relates to the ability to deliver power and data to the active devices being serviced by the networks. Optical fiber is capable of supporting high data transmission rates, but does not typically carry power. This is problematic because many active devices desired to be coupled to the fiber optic network cannot be readily or efficiently connected to a separate power source (e.g., a local power source such as a local power grid). Telecommunications cables capable of transmitting both electrical power and optical signals that can be manufactured and installed in an effective, cost effective manner would greatly enhance the ability of service providers to outwardly extend fiber optics into local area networks.